Tyler Souske - The beginning
by NaruSasulover15
Summary: Summary inside. this story is a bunch of my OC's in the Naruto Universe. the Naruto characters died in the 4th great Ninja war though, in this story and Tyler Souske is going to be the main character in this story. basically, it's like Naruto but not...oh, you get what i mean...Rated T for now. rating might go up later.


**Hey guys! It's me with a new story again but this one is a little different…okay, a lot different. It's every one of my OC's I have made up so far in the Naruto Universe! So, there won't be any Naruto or Sakura or Sasuke or any of the others but they will be mentioned in this story. Let's just say all the old teams died in the 4****th**** great Ninja war as heroes of the Leaf Village.**

**Below are the names of the teams and who are in them. Also, this will be a Yaoi story between my OC's Hyosuke and Tyler with Hyosuke as the Seme and Tyler as the Uke. **

**Summary: Tyler Souske, son of Aizen and Mary Souske. Aizen was a bad Hokage, so he was executed. Mary had associated with Aizen so she too was executed but not before she gave birth to Tyler. Now, Tyler will face the world on his own with some people to help him along the way. With friends who will support him and a team he has to work with, how far will he go to become the legendary Dragon Sage?**

**Well, I hope you enjoy this first chapter!**

**Team 8**

**Sensei – Kiosuke Yuuhi**

**Yorushiku Takeda**

**Kaeru Yameruko**

**Zero Namikaze**

**Team 10**

**Sensei – Asoka Sarutobi**

**Skylar Yameruko**

**Cody Michaelis**

**Ardonis Namikaze**

**Team 7**

**Sensei – Kisomi Hatake**

**Kanami Rei**

**Tyler Souske**

**Hyosuke Santero**

**Team 11**

**Sensei – Sierra Maito**

**Mika Ciero (Pronounced SI-ERO)**

**Sami Hisato**

**Hisoka Santero**

**Team 9**

**Sensei – Kazehana Shije**

**Myles Kage (Pronounced CAGE)**

**Arakai Uzumaki **

**Suzuki Marimo**

**Chapter 1 – Academy Part I**

"HYOSUKE-KUUUUUUN!" Kanami screeched, waving frantically at her crush Hyosuke.

Hyosuke Santero of the Santero Clan was a very talented Ninja, the prodigy if you will. His sister, Hisoka, is far from being a prodigy.

In Hyosuke's opinion, she is very weak.

"Hyosuke-Kun, do you want to sit with me today?" Kanami asks sweetly.

"No" Hyosuke replies coldly.

"B-but Hyosuke-Kun-"

"Didn't you hear him Kanami? He said no" said a new voice.

"Shuddup Skylar!" Kanami screeches.

Skylar just sticks her tongue out at her and latches onto Hyosuke. She giggles in an attempt to be cute but Hyosuke pushes her away.

Skylar sputters nonsense before huffing and pouting cutely.

"Hyosuke-Kuuuun" she fake whines.

Hyosuke turns around and gives her a death glare that clearly says 'get the hell away from me.'

Skylar takes no notice of this and just giggles.

"Go away, the both of you, before I have to use force" Hyosuke growled.

Both girls whimpered, both getting the hint and scampering off to hide from their crushes death glare.

Hyosuke grunts in approval and starts walking off again, towards the Academy.

Meanwhile, Tyler Souske of the Souske clan is getting ready for the Academy and packing all the necessary scrolls and tidbits for the day.

'I wonder if Kanami will be there today' Tyler thought dazedly.

Tyler didn't necessarily have a crush on Kanami but he thought of her as a friend even though she treated him like he was below herself.

Unfortunately, that was true; even Tyler himself thought he was below everyone else as that was what everyone else seemed to think.

Anyway, driving all the bad thoughts from his head, Tyler left his small, one bedroom apartment that he shared with his pet fox who he named Naruto because of his Golden coloured fur.

Naruto was the name of a Hero of the Leaf who also had dreams of becoming Hokage. Unfortunately, Naruto died when he was just 17 years of age but not before he defeated the enemy with his ex-team mate Sasuke and friend Sakura.

Everyone knew the story pretty well and some of the older villagers knew the boy from memory. They say that he was a very handsome and strong lad but he was hated when he was very young up until he defeated Pein when he was 16.

Naruto had a similar past to Naruto and that was why Tyler was so interested in the stories of Naruto people told him. Although, Tyler doesn't really want to become Hokage, he has a similar dream; to become the Dragon Sage.*

Tyler was snapped out of his thoughts by a voice.

"Hey Ty" the voice greeted him politely.

"Hello Cody. How are you this morning?" Tyler responded gently.

"I'm fine. Although, I think Ardy is going to be late today" Cody concluded.

"Isn't he always?" Tyler laughed.

Cody laughed with his friend but stopped when he noticed Hyosuke heading their way. He looked sideways at Tyler and begun to see a blush spreading on his friends face.

"Hey Tyler" Hyosuke grunted his greeting.

"Hey Hyosuke-San" Tyler said as politely as he could without making his voice sound weird.

"I told you already you dummy; you don't have to be so formal with me" Hyosuke said with a slight glare.

"B-but I'm used to calling you Hyosuke-San" as soon as Tyler realised he had stuttered, he covered his mouth quickly with a gasp.

'Oh no. Hyosuke-San must think I'm weird now' Tyler thought frantically.

"Tch! Typical. Anyway, I'm gonna go now" Hyosuke grunted as he gave a two finger wave to both boys.

Cody turned to face Tyler who was as red as a beetroot from head to toe.

"Uh Ty, you do realise you just stuttered like a nervous girl right?" Cody said, trying to hold back his laughs.

Tyler whipped his head around and glared at his friend.

"Whatever" Tyler said sharply before stomping off towards the Academy.

Cody shrugged to himself and followed Tyler to the Academy.

Once Tyler had finally stopped throwing a fit, Cody was able to catch up to his friend. Tyler had a guilty look on his face as he looked at Cody.

"I'm sorry Codes. I shouldn't have stomped off like that" Tyler laughed nervously.

"Nah, it's alright Ty-oh look, the Academy's just there" Cody said, pointing to a large building not too far away.

Tyler nods and heads in the Academy's direction. Once they arrived at the Academy, they ran into Ardonis Namikaze, a distant relative of the deceased Hero Naruto.

"Hey Ardonis. You are early today" Cody said, surprised that his usually late friend was here on time for once.

"Well, there's a first time for everything, isn't there?" Ardonis smiled goofily.

Tyler and Cody laughed at their friend's expression.

'I'm so glad that I have friends like these two' Tyler thought happily.

Tyler smiled contentedly before his friend Cody waved a hand in his face. He snapped out of his daze, making Cody giggle.

"C'mon Ty, Ninja Class is starting" Cody pumped his fist in the air and smiled victoriously.

The three friends then walked off to class, chattering the whole way.

**A/N: And there is the first chapter! **

***: Dragon Sage is something I just made up off the spot but after some thinking, I have come up with a description. Basically, to be a Dragon Sage, you have to sign a contract with the Dragons. To do that, you have to go to the Fire Daimyo and go to the fire temple. There lies the dragon Ryuka, a dragon that has been around longer than humans have walked the earth. To will get a seal in the shape of a dragon on your upper arm and Ryuka will be sealed inside of you. You also get a sword named Akumaryu and a cloak with the words Dragon Sage on the back and a picture of a long dragon on the bottom of the cloak.**

**5 or 8 Reviews and I will upload the next chapter as soon as possible. I'm not asking for many reviews and you don't necessarily have to review but I'm hoping this story is good so that's basically why. Also, I'm encouraging constructive criticism because I really need it and please no flamers or haters…please – NaruSasulover15**


End file.
